Slenderman vs Predator
Slenderman vs Predator Description What happens when two forest killers with hard-to-see faces meet? They try to add each other to their LOONG list of victims, of course! The question is, exactly whose blood will stain the forest floor? '' Interlude Some killers have a preference for where their victims meet their end. In a dark alley, a dune filled desert... or a dark, shadow-filled forest. And these killers like the leafy-green backdrop for their kills more than most: * Slenderman, the faceless tentacled giant with some serious beef with Jeff the Killer. * Predator, the masked alien murderer with a rivalry with the Xenomorphs. It's time to compare their weapons, armor and skills to find who would win a Death Battle! Slender Man For as long as Mankind, fictional or real, can remember, monsters have been plaguing men, women and innocent children from all corners of the globe, from demons and spirits like the Nuckelavee and Wendigo to mutants and monstrosities like the Chupacabra or werewolves! However, some monsters are a bit more... mysterious, to say the least, and don't seem to exactly fit in any one category. One of these enigmatic enemies of mankind is the +12 ft. tall suit-wearing pale creature only known throughout pop culture as the Slender Man. (*Cue: Slender Man song remix*) Having an age of at least several hundred or even thousand years, not much is known about the faceless forest stalker that internet lovers call Slenderman. First appearing to the world during the ancient Baylonian era, Slenderman has appeared to many different cultures and civilizations over the years, and while his general appearance has never remained exactly the same, many tribes and cultures all recall the exact same characteristics: A thin, usually ridiculously tall humanoid figure with almost no facial features whatsoever. No eyes, no nose, no mouth, and that stalked children, and sometimes adults should they interfere with his twisted work, and in a few cases would tear his victims open, remove every single last organ, and then implant them back into the body exactly like the were. Oookaaayy. He's gone through dozens of different names, from the Der Ritter, hupia, Fear Dubh, to the Clutchbone, Erlking, and the Alu. Not many mystical monsters have this kind of long and intertwining history with mankind. Just how is he so known and feared among Man's vast cultures? Well, you need a ton of abilities and skills, and Slenderman has PLENTY of tricks up his ''very long sleeves. He can teleport to seemingly any location across the globe at will, which is a serious help considering he's not known for moving fast otherwise. Slendy can also control the weather, as he can almost instantly conjure up a deep, thick fog to help mask his appearance. He can also manipulate his own body, constantly shifting his height from 7 feet to 15 feet tall, and in rare cases he can even breach +22 feet tall as he was once described as being tall enough to look through a two-story building window without looking or facing upwards! He can change his own overall appearance, like into a multi-armed skeleton back during his "Der Ritter" days. He also has some mild pyrokinesis, AKA the ability to control fire, as he can burn down an entire forest within a few minutes, and is also immune to the hot stuff seeing as he isn't afraid of being right in between several burning trees. That, and he has some pretty sweet telekinesis, seeing as how he once held a man's already swung baseball bat away from himself and forcing a person to cough up blood seemingly only using the power of his mind. However, he has three main abilities that are his favorites, one of which has only recently been uncovered due to new advances in technology, and two of which that his victims over the years know all to well: His mind control and manipulation, the ability to make technology malfunction, and his black, shape shifting tentacles. Starting with the physical fears, Slender Man has the unique ability to sprout a nearly endless amount of pitch-black tentacles and tendrils from his back and can extend them to nearly any range, such as to the other side of a several-mile wide park! He can also shape-shift them as well, such as transforming them into stiff, jointed spears for when he feels the need to end his victims extra painfully. They're his main go-to weapon for prey-snatching and general combat, and have different and varied sizes. The exact sizes of these tentacles can range from as thin as a chain to as thick and large as a big log, depending on whatever Slendy wants to use 'em for. The length of these tendrils also have no known limit. As for the other two main abilities, his ability to manipulate and mess with electronic devices has only been discovered relatively recently since they haven't existed during much of his reign of terror. He can easily force electronic cameras to malfunction and glitch up just by being in his mere presence, though it's kinda unknown as the whether or not he has any control over it. And of course, his other main ability that is just as deadly as his maiming tentacles, is his ability to manipulate the minds and thoughts of those around him. Sometimes called Slender Sickness, Slender Man can control and corrupt the minds of his victims in almost any way he wants, such as turning them into "proxies", or slaves that do his bidding for him to any extent. He can also twist their minds to turn even the most sane men into psychotic states that are impossible to escape from. With these abilities in mind, it's no wonder why he's been able to do some incredible things! His telekinesis and teleportation skills are so good that he once teleported not himself, but three other people from their moving car all back to a faraway basement! His tentacles in normal form can easily lift up full grown people off the ground and impale them on trees, and has the aforementioned precision to carefully remove people's vital organs and then implant them back into the body exactly as they were, and can easily shrug off gunshots and stab wounds, and his tentacles can easily regenerate, or he can just replace them with tenfold more! Back in the old days, he could easily keep up with a trained knight in combat, and easily defeated said knight using only his tentacles! Like, no pyrokinesis or mind manipulation or anything, just his spear-formed tentacles! Speaking of his pyrokinesis, his flames can burn through a steel chassis! That's at least 2,500 degrees Fahrenheit, or 1,510 degrees Celcius! That's hotter than a Charizard's flames! He can transform his black suit into a suit of armor if need be, or even a tree to camouflage! He's strong enough to easily rip trees from the ground, roots and all, and can react to bullets and teleport away from danger! He's stealthy enough to easily hide away from his victims for years on end and they'd be none the wiser, and he can extend his tentacles the distance of an entire forest park in a matter of a few minutes! He can mess with people's minds so badly that he can make them see more of himself, so he can technically cast intricate illusions to further screw with the minds of his foes! Oh, and remember how he can turn his tentacles into stiff spear shapes? Yeah, they're strong enough to easily pierce straight through solid steel armor like it's tissue paper! That's probably at least 10 tons of force! Plus, even after going several hundred years without a fight, he was able to defeat the likes of Jeff the Killer and keep up with Zaglo in battle! However, Slenderman does have his fair share of weaknesses. While incredibly intelligent and experienced, he hasn't had much battle experience aside from his recent duels with Jeff the Killer and usually has his proxies do the dirty work for him. Without his teleportation, he has virtually no speed feats. That, and he has very little armor most of the time, though he can morph his body into a steel suit of armor. Without his transformation powers, though, he's yet to tank anything more than several bullet wounds. Even if you know all of these weaknesses by heart, however, Slender Man is a monster who shouldn't be toyed with! With his darkest suit and tie, you most certainly will die. Predator Long before mankind had even appeared on planet Earth, there was a species of alien creature that was feared throughout the cosmos as fierce hunters and warriors. Armed with extremely advanced technology, this race was and still is known for seeking out entire planets and solar systems to find the best and most dangerous prey to take home as trophies. With faces that only their mothers could love, they became known for their incredible skill and honour in battle against sentient prey. Eventually arriving at our Solar System, they initially found it as a "backwater planet" and found us humans when we were still living in caves. Deciding to take pity on these creatures and their unused potential, they taught Mankind to build civilization and farm agriculture, and were even worshiped as gods! Returning every few hundred years, they used humans to birth the ultimate prey: Xenomorphs. With their incredible technology and expert killing skill, they always go after the most dangerous game to prove themselves worthy of carrying the mark of a true warrior through and through. And just what was the name of this powerful and deadly race, you may ask? The Yautja. Otherwise known to the humans that still encounter them, the Predator. They usually like to branch off to fight against alien animals by themselves once they reach a planet full of game, and they have quite the arsenal to back themselves up! (*Cue: Animals - Maroon 5 remix*) The Predator comes equipped with multiple swords and spears, like a Combi sticks for spearing through a foe's head, or a normal serrated sword for melee battle. Perched on their shoulder is a plasma turret that uses a laser-guided path to auto fire and can be manually removed and used as a handheld firearm, and can fire laser nets from the wrist gauntlet that can burn almost anything, and inside their helmet they have wicked night and thermal vision to track their prey in the darkest surroundings. Alongside the shoulder turret, they possess a plasma pistol for pinpoint accuracy when the shoulder turret doesn't cut it. It has numerous mines and bombs, such as the EMP mine which disable electronic devices, a Sonic Trap that can temporarily stun foes, and plasma mines that leave only the skeleton of their game behind. That, and they have normal Remote Bombs that explodes once it touches any surface or whenever the Predator feels like it. The Predator also possesses a bladed whip used to latch on foes and swing 'em 'round town, ramming them into solid objects like stone pillars! It also wields a shuriken with blades immune to Xenomorph blood, and even capable of breaking through the Queen Xeno's chitinous armor! But that ain't the end of it! In the wrist of each of their gauntlets lie two Wolverine-like blades that are used to combat blade users and slice foes to ribbons in mere minutes! As for the gauntlets themselves, they can release a kinetic explosion that easily tears through concrete and steel! And to top it all off, they possess an extremely dangerous bomb in the wrist computer of their armor that can instantly destroy anything and everything around it, some even reaching destruction capable of wiping out an entire pyramid! While the true size of that pyramid is unknown, since it was built for the Predators, and the Predators were worshiped like Gods for helping humanity, we can assume that it was as big as some real life pyramids, like the one built by Khufu in Egypt. Since the side of Khufu's pyramid is over 755 feet in length, and the blast was seen blowing up the pyramid's surrounding area, that puts the Predator's computer bomb at easily City level! And when they don't particularly feel like blowing shit up, their armored suits can camouflage into any environment they are in, as not even the well-trained eyes of soldiers like Dutch and his men could spot it hiding among the trees. However, they do leave a noticeable shimmering effect on the Predators armor if it attempts to move while using it. And on the chance they do get found out and might get overwhelmed by long-range attacks, they even possess a Point Defense System that uses a plasma laser tracking guided by a tracking device to get rid of any pesky missiles or bombs coming their way! With all of this weaponry, they have some pretty amazing feats! They can kick the asses of trained soldiers like Dutch in close-quarters combat without their wrist blades, withstand multiple direct gunshots and amounts of radiation that would normally kill a normal human, react in time to slash a Facehugger Xenomorph leaping at it only a few feet above it without even looking at it, and strong enough to casually punch and crash through solid concrete walls! FYI, the force needed to do that is about 300-700 PSI! Plus, they can tank hits from other Yautja, who again, can hit with over 300-700 PSI! More impressively, however, is that it can hold its own against Xenomorphs in combat! If you didn't know, Xenomorphs are considered to be biologically perfect animals, AKA the ultimate lifeforms! Their plasma bullets from their shoulder turret have spot-on aim, and the Yautja themselves can easily withstand the coldest habitats on Earth! We can safely assume that they receive training from other, older Yautja hunters, and they usually have decades of combat experience fighting incredibly lethal alien creatures, so its safe to say they know a thing or two about bringing down the most dangerous game! However, despite their reputation, they have plenty of flaws. They have a sort of code of honor that makes them drop their weapons and fight their targets fist to fist if said target proves themselves worthy, which is partially countered by their incredible CQC skill. It's possible to hide from their thermal vision by caking oneself in mud or hiding against another heat source, their durability is clearly limited as they are utterly obliterated by their wrist bombs, and, speaking of which, they only really use it as a last resort! As we saw in Predator and AVP, if they are defeated in battle or are too overwhelmed, they readily activate those bombs to blow any remaining foes and themselves straight to smithereens! And while their bombs have a relatively short countdown, they let out an obvious countdown noise, so chances are they'll be all alone when the timer hits zero, leaving it somewhat less useful against smarter foes like humans who will recognize the threat and attempt to escape the blast radius as quickly as possible. They still will use them as over-sized grenades, of course, but they only really do it as a last resort. That, and their camouflage can easily be shorted out by water, or other means such as an EMP due to running on electricity. Even still, however, the Predator is still a merciless and experience hunter with skill and aggression to spare! Underestimating it for even a second can easily end in death! It's the last thing that millions upon millions of alien creatures big and small have ever done! Pre-Fight In the middle of a dark forest, a spacecraft landed in the middle of a clearing. On its side, a door opened to reveal a muscular being covered in armor, its face covered by a fearsome helmet. Briefly checking its body and its weapons, it proceeded to head out. Rushing through the trees, it didn't make a sound as it heard voices. Using its cloaking device, it looked through another clearing to see three humans around a small fire. Two large ones, and a small one (a father, a family friend, and the father's son). The larger ones held large, pointy sticks that went bang. The creature then pointed its shoulder turret at the larger ones. Fair game. Unknown to the creature, the child had just picked up a piece of paper from a nearby tree, looking curiously at the tall stick figure drawn on it... *BAM* "AAAAAAHHH!!!" "HOLY SH*T!!!!" The humans were terrified to see the family friend's head violently explode, blowing blood everywhere. The father quickly got up and picked up his own gun, only for his head to be blown by a plasma shot as well. The kid was in tears now, wanting this nightmare to end. Suddenly, the creature appeared from the trees, uncloaking itself. It's mask's eyes glowing, and the turret on its shoulder still steaming, it was the Predator. 'The boy was crying his eyes out, and turned to run. However, when he did, he bumped into something. Something big. Looking up, it was a tall, pale humanoid that seemed to be wearing a business suit, tie included. It held out its hand, and the child looked longingly at it. ''Come, little one. Surprisingly, the boy took the hand. Then, the child vanished into thin air. The Predator looked on in shock. What manner of creature was this? The faceless being then looked at the Predator full on, revealing itself fully. To the yautja warrior, it was a tall strange humanoid, but it had another name. This was the '''Slender Man. (*Cue: Bold Sans Instrumental - Groundbreaking*) Suddenly, shock turned to anger. IT was the only predator around here. It had gone to the Council to gain exclusive hunting rights to this planet after another of its kind was slain by some sort of metal bug monster from this planet. Unsheathing it's wrist blades, the Predator let out a menacing growl. In response, multiple black tentacles appeared from the Slender Man's back, and began slowly reaching out around it. Undeterred, the Predator entered a battle ready stance. Both were already wondering what kind of trophy the other would make once this was over with. Which forest stalker would live to see the sun shine once more? Fight! The Predator attacked first, rushing straight at the Creepypasta. Slender Man, however, simply stood there. When it was about 10 feet away, it leaped at its foe. Turning in mid-air, it raised an arm back to slice down the Slender Man. Right when the blades were about to slash through the tall man's face, however, Slender Man seemingly vanished. Shocked, the warrior landed and turned wildly around. Suddenly detecting a large heat signature and therefore Slenderman, the Yautja used its shoulder turret to fire away at it. The Slender Man quickly used a tendril to block the shot, though it resulted in said tendril getting blown to kingdom come. Hissing at the pain, Slenderman quickly brought it behind its back and seemingly replaced it with another. Or it had regenerated. The Yautja wasn't quite sure exactly what it did, only that its foe could replace lost or missing limbs. Thinking quickly, the Yautja proceeded to turn on its camouflage and turn invisible. This was surprising to the Slender. It had yet to meet being who could do that. Appearing to look around, the Slenderman tried to find where it had gone. Suddenly, it felt a searing pain in its leg. Hissing wildly, it turned to find a large double slash in its leg. Thinking fast, the Slender Man summoned more tendrils and quickly waved them all over the place. The Predator, still invisible, tried its best to dodge and weave through the tentacles, doing barrel rolls, limbos and flips while running around Slendy simultaneously. Eventually, however, Slender Man felt a slight bump on one of his tendrils from seemingly nowhere, and turned in that direction. "HRAAAAAAAAAGH!" Abruptly sending a tendril down low, it succesfully tripped up the Predator and sent it sprawling. Facing down at where it heard its foe fall, Slenderman seemed to just stare. However, within a few seconds, the armor around the still-downed Predator seemed to short out, and quickly put it back into view. Realizing that it was now visible again, the Predator checked its weapons and was shocked to see that many of its weapons - including its computer controlled wrist bombs - were short-circuited. It then rolled to the side and simultaneously dodged a spear-shaped tendril that was now impaled in the ground. The Predator quickly growled at its adversary, starting to feel the adrenaline of combat fuel it. (*Cue: Circus For a Psycho - Skillet*) "GRRAARGH!" Removing its tentacle from the Earth, Slenderman turned its eyeless gaze back onto the Yautja warrior, who was now back on its feet. Slenderman swept its arm in a sideways arc as more tentacles were sent the Predator's way. Taking out a Combi stick, it quickly started parrying, deflecting and dodging each tendril that was sent at it. After a few moments, the Predator ducked to the side and rushed at the Slender Man, intending to cut him to bits. Seeing this, Slenderman immediately retracted its tentacles and turned them into stiff, jointed spears. Pulling its arm back, the Predator swung the Combi stick sideways, connecting with two of the spear tendrils. It immediately pulled back, however, seeing more of the spear-tipped tendrils head its way. Performing a cartwheel to dodge one of the tendrils, then immediately doing a somersault over a tendril sweeping sideways. Landing on its feet, the Predator unsheathed its wrist claws on a single arm and parried another sideways swinging spear tendril from the opposite direction. Unsheathing the claws on the other arm so that both sets were out, the Predator barely reacted in time as a bladed tendril slammed down on it and blocked it using its wrist blades. Forced to a knee, the Yautja hunter was about to duck to the side when it felt something coil around its legs. Looking down, it saw another slender tentacle wrapped around its legs! Seeing its chance, Slendy suddenly lifted it into the air and started thrashing it all over the place. "AAARGH! RAAARG!! RAAAGGHHH!!" The Predator roared out as Slenderman started slamming it into nearby trees, the rocks and the ground. Slendy pummeled it into the earth like a mallet, smashed it through a tree, then finally tossed it sky high. Rearing a tendril back, it finished the combo by slamming the tendril into the Predator so hard that it was sent flying and crashed straight through a large boulder, sending dust everywhere. There was a long silence afterwards, with Slenderman standing there gazing at the dust cloud. Suddenly, a plasma shot whizzed by its head, barely missing. Not a second later, the Predator emerged from the dust, its plasma turret now in its hands. Snarling, it aimed and fired directly at Slender Man's head. It would've pulled the trigger... if it weren't for a mysterious force restraining it from doing so. Shocked and extremely puzzled, the Predator looked down at its hands to try to see what force was preventing its fingers from firing, but it the strange thing was invisible. Suddenly, it felt a shadow directly above it. Further confused, the Predator snapped its head up to see Slenderman right in front of it, having teleported there when it was distracted by its telekinesis. Then, a tendril snaked its way to its arms and forcefully removed the gun from the Predator's still frozen hands. Coiling around its throat, the Predator was lifted of the ground again as more tentacles wrapped around its body and prevented it from moving. Then out of nowhere... the forest was suddenly engulfed by an inferno. "RRRAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGGHH!!!!" The Predator was horrified as it felt its body somehow set on fire instantly, as well as the entire forest. The only thing not currently on fire was Slender Man himself, still looking down at the panicking alien. Suddenly, Slendy raised a spear-shaped tendril... and impaled it straight through the Predator's armored chest and out the other side. Screaming in agony, the Yautja was tossed to the floor, filled with pain. Looking back up, it saw Slender Man uproot a massive, enflamed tree using a few tentacles. The last thing it saw was Slenderman raising the flaming tree above his head... and slamming it down, crushing the alien warrior like it was a lowly bug. Snapping his head back, Slender Man looked to the sky as the trees around him collapsed and burned, the screams of animals and people alike burning to death filling his nonexistent ears. K.O! In the morning, when the fire was out, several firefighters investigating the fire were looking for survivors, yet two of them only found a charred mask. On a tree right behind it, there was a drawing of a child, a strange humanoid wearing said mask... and a giant, tall, pale man, along with some poorly drawn words. Slender Man, Slender Man, dressed in darkest suit and tie. Slender Man, Slender Man, '''you most certainly will die'.'' Outcome Both Slenderman and the Predator had respective edges over one another. The Predator was more skilled, durable and trained, and had a larger arsenal, but Slenderman edged out everywhere else and had a counter for almost anything the Predator could throw at him. The Predator can break through stone walls like tissue paper, but Slenderman can pierce through steel with the same effort with a single tendril, not even using multiple at once... which would be the case against a foe like the Predator. The Predator could keep pace with Xenomorphs pretty well, but Slenderman's ability to teleport all over the place meant that it was technically infinitely faster, as teleportation is technically faster than light. Also, keep in mind that many of the Predator's deadliest weaponry like its camouflage and wrist bombs all run on electricity, and are therefore machines that Slenderman can easily malfunction and put out of use. Even if it did try to use its computer wrist bomb either as a suicidal blow or as a grenade, Slenderman can either use his telekinesis to throw it away to a safe distance or just teleport himself far away from the blast radius and leave the Predator to die alone. Plus, while the Predator is more skilled, and can use its own agility to dodge attacks, it doesn't have much means of defending itself against multiple parts of Slender's abilities like his pyrokinesis and tendrils all at once. Not to mention that the Slenderman has MUCH more experience than any individual predator, as he has been around for thousands of years and has been killing plenty of people and animals for at least that long. Overall, the Slenderman held many of the important edges and had a near-perfect counter for anything the Predator could throw at it, while the Predator was out-muscled, out-paced, had no answer to mind manipulation or pyrokinesis, and most of its most advanced weapons were rendered useless due to them running on electricity, which Slenderman casually shorts out on a regular basis, possibly without even trying to. The Predator could have bagged the kill, but its shot at victory went up in flames! The Winner is the Slender Man! Next Time ???: I was not born a Pokemon, I was created. And my creators have used and betrayed me! So... I STAND ALONE! VS ???: I want to be strong... I want to be feared... I WANT to be powerful...Category:BloodStalker500 Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Creepypasta vs horror themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Alien vs. Monster Themed Death Battles